The Devil's Arm
The Devil's Arm 'is a season 2 episode of Phineas and Chris. Plot The episode opens with Phineas and Chris in the garage fixing their boxing robot. Phineas asks Chris to get a welding torch out of the toolbox. Chris grabs it but accidentally drops it through the garbage hole. He reaches in and it activates as he lifts it. Finished, the put their tools away and walk to the back yard. As Chris messes around with the remote, Phineas notices a hole in Chris' right arm, just below the elbow. He brings it up nervously. Chris, with a gulp, tells Phineas he has a confession. He says the memory device accident destroyed his right arm. He then peels off the fake skin, revealing a robotic arm. Chris mentions he decorated it to look like something off a TV show. He then shows it has a few features like shooting quarters, a magnet, and it can detach from him and fly around to grab things. He then looks at his watch and realizes they're late for a meeting at Slushy Burger. Phineas hops on his bike as Chris runs. Chris runs so fast he thinks his feet aren't touching the ground. He discovers, like his arm, he can fly. They land at the restaurant, minutes before Buford and Baljeet show up. Buford looks at Chris arm and asks about it. Phineas explains it. Buford asks if he'd be willing to part with it. Chris, folding his arms, says no. Buford says he wasn't asking, he was ''demanding. Buford tackles Chris and tries to pull his arm off. Chris fires a quarter at him, rises to his feet and runs. Buford grabs Phineas' bike and rides after him. Phineas says that's the 2nd time. Chris makes it to the park and thinks he lost him. But Buford is right behind him. Buford attempts to break it off by beating it with a baseball bat. With luck, he is able to remove it and claims he will use it the ultimate bullying tool. Chris uses it to beat up Buford, before attaching it back to his body. Buford says he can keep it, and runs home to his mommy. Phineas, hitching a ride on Baljeet's scooter, asks if he's alright. Chris says he's okay, but it'll be awhile before people get used to it. Quotes *'''Phineas: Chris, bro, not to alarm you, but you have a hole in your arm. *'Chris': What? I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later. Phineas, this arm is fake. *'Phineas': What are you talking about? *'Chris': (takes a deep breath and pulls off the fake skin) *Phineas: Oh my gosh. Why does it look like that? *'Chris': I decorated it. The hospital got it from Japan. *'Buford': Wow. You'd be willing to part with it? *'Chris': And have only one arm? Forget it. *'Phineas': My bike. I really gotta stop letting him take this things. That's the second time. *'Buford': Yes! I have the arm! Now I can use it as the ultimate bullying tool and...(gets punched) Ow! Trivia *Chris' robotic arm design is very similar to that of Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO. *Phineas mentions Buford taking his bike, a refrence to the PaF episode, Summer Belongs To You. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes